The Meeting
by CrazedSVUFan
Summary: What happens when Brian comes home to find a note from Olivia saying she's gone to kill William Lewis, then herself? My take on what will happen in Beast's Obsession. From Brian's point of view. Bensidy.
1. The Note

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Law and Order: SVU characters. They ALL belong to Dick Wolf._

_Brian-_

_I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world. Don't blame yourself. I would have gone even if you had been here. I'm sorry that I couldn't call. He told me he was watching me. By the time you read this, I'll already be dead. I died after killing him. Before I died, I called the home phone and left a message to tell you where I was. Please move on and meet someone. You have my blessing._

_All my love,_

_Liv_

Everything was frozen as I read the letter on our kitchen table. I ran to the home phone as fast as I could, but it didn't seem fast enough. I pressed the button for the answering machine.

"No new messages,"

I felt a flutter of hope make its way through my body, only to be squashed by reality. I had no idea where she was. I opened up my cell and searched through my contact list.

"Nick, I need you to track Liv's phone, NOW," I said through the tears I hadn't noticed were streaming down my face. I heard complete silence on the other end for only a second, but it was a second too long. A second we were wasting on the phone chit-chatting instead of finding Liv.

"Is it Lewis?" He said with a shaky voice.

"I-I think so. She left a note," I stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm on it. Come down to the precinct." His voice seemed stronger now that he felt he was doing something to help find her. No. I couldn't leave. What if she called? She said she was going to tell me where she was. I couldn't leave her when she needed me most.

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'? You don't care enough about Liv to help us find her?!" Nick was furious at me.

"She… She said she was gonna call before…" I stopped, unable to bear the heavy burden of the words.

"Before what?" He practically shouted at me.

"B-before she killed herself." Silence on the other end. Suddenly, I became conscious of the steady stream of tears rolling down my face, which only made me cry harder. I mentally kicked myself. _Get it together! _I heard some mumbling on the other line, and I realized Nick was filling in the rest of the squad on what was going on. The mumbling stopped.

"Got it!" His voice became clear again.

"She's at 369 Madison Street. Apartment 2F. We're sending SWAT now." Worried triumph filled his voice.

"Okay. I'm going." I was going to be there. I was going to find the one thing on Earth that made life worth living.

"No, you can't. She's with a psychopath who will do whatever it takes to win against her. Sending you in the state of mind that you're in would be sending you on a suicide mission." He spoke with authority, like he was always in charge.

"Yeah? Try and stop me." I hung up the phone.


	2. The Girl

I had to remind myself to breathe as I pulled up to the address Amaro gave me. The front door to the building had no lock. I opened up the door. All the lights were out. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my iPhone to use as a flashlight. As I opened it, I saw three missed calls from Nick. I ignored them as I quickly made my way up the stairs, since the elevator was broken down. I found the top floor and silently ran down the hall. I pressed my ear to the door. Silence. I stood there for a second longer. Someone sniffed. I pulled out my gun. I took a deep breath and knocked down the door. I saw a little girl, maybe 11 or 12, staring at me with wide eyes. She was tied to a chair, duct tape on her mouth. Olivia's phone was on her lap.

"Police," I whispered. "Is he here?"

She shook her head violently. I approached her and took off the duct tape.

"Did he have a woman with him?" I asked, hoping she had an idea about where Olivia was.

"Yeah. Her name was Olivia. She helped me," She murmured. I began to work at the ropes binding the little girl.

"Oh yeah?" I forced a smile. "What'd she help you with?"

"He said… He said he would hurt me if she fought back." She began to cry.

"What's your name, honey?" I asked, hoping to connect with her better.

"Amelia Cole," She said between sobs. I got the ropes off of her.

"Okay, Amelia. He didn't hurt you at all, did he?"

"No. He said Olivia could choose between doing it to me or her," She whimpered.

"Do what, honey?" I asked. My heartbeat began to increase.

"He… he forced her to have sex with him," She sobbed, traumatized from reliving the horror she was forced to witness.

I paused for a moment. I took a breath and blinked to clear my eyes of the tears that were forming.

"Do you know where he took her?" I said shakily, as I stood up and offered my hand.

"No, but he said she would love the ships." She took my hand.

"Okay. You did good, Amelia." I barely heard my own voice.

We walked out of the building just as Amaro pulled up in his car. He jumped out of the car. He looked from Jamie to me.

"You gotta learn to answer your phone. She called your home phone," He shouted from across the street. "Who's this?"

"Is she okay? Is she hurt? Where is she?" I couldn't breathe.

"We talked her out of hurting herself. She's at the Red Hook Granary in Brooklyn. Is this Amelia?" He repeated. I let out a breath of relief.

"Yeah. What about Lewis?" I asked as I ducked into my car. He took Amelia's hand.

"Dead." I slammed my car door shut.


	3. The Smile

I could see Red Hook from my car. I couldn't believe I was going to see her again. I could barely see the road as my eyes began to blur with tears. By the time I reached the granary, I was sobbing. I quickly wiped my tears and unbuckled my seat belt. I heard Nick's car screech to a stop behind mine. As I climbed out of my car, I caught a glimpse of Nick wiping tears from his eyes. Our eyes met for a moment before we looked away. I slammed my car door shut with far more force than necessary. Nick climbed out of his car, but I was already in the entrance to the granary. He ran to catch up with me.

"You good?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine. You?" I responded, simply out of politeness. I didn't care how he was, and I doubted he cared how I was either. All I cared about was Olivia.

"Fine."

We walked into the building and took out our guns, still terrified that Lewis was still alive. We swiftly made our way up the stairs to the next floor. No Liv. At the next floor, there was still no sign of Liv. We ran up the stairs the top floor to find Lewis lying on the floor. He had a single bullet to the head. In his hand was a thick knitting needle. Vomit and saliva covered it. I felt sick. I looked up to see Olivia sitting in the corner, crying into her knees. I ran over to her as fast as my legs could carry me. I kneeled down.

"Liv," I said gently. I felt tears making their way down my face again.

"No…. No! Please don't! No! Don't touch me!" She screamed at me. Suddenly, she lifted up her head. She looked absolutely terrified.

"I'm sorry! I-" She looked at me, confused. "B-Brian?" She touched my face with the tips of her fingers. Then, she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back as tightly as I could without hurting her. We sat there for five minutes, sobbing into each other's shoulders. I was completely amazed to finally have her back. I knew she was going to need a lot of therapy. I knew she would never be the same again. But I also knew that she was the strongest person in my life. I knew We were going to get through this.

I broke the hug. "God, I love you," I muttered softly. She just nodded.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered. Another nod. I stood up and then helped her up. Her left leg had been twisted to the right at the knee, and her right leg had a deep knife wound. She leaned on me, and I supported her weight. Nick met up with us about half way between the door and where we were. He got on Liv's other side and helped me support her. When we got to the stairs, I ended up just picking her up. She looked me in the eyes. It was as though we had an entire conversation, right then and there. I could see the pain of the last few hours. The rape, the torture, the pain.

Suddenly, as we made our way down the last flight of steps, she murmured something. I looked down.

"What was that, Liv?" I said gently.

"How…. How's Amelia?" I smiled at her selflessness.

"She's fine, baby. You saved her." Olivia breathed, relieved.

We could hear the press outside. Then Fin's hand reached out and took Liv's.

"You're okay," He said quietly. I looked up from Olivia to see tears streaming down Fin's face.

Another, younger voice filled our ears as we exited the building and made our way through the crowd of reporters and cameras to the ambulance.

"Thank you," The girl said to her savior.

Olivia closed her eyes. Then, she smiled.

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm making a sequel either about the same thing, but from Olivia's perspective, or about her recovery. You decide. Take the poll on my profile page to tell me what you want to see. The poll will be open until 4/12/14 (Saturday). Also, thanks to all who reviewed and followed the story. ****:)**


End file.
